Un doux moment
by Peach-geeky
Summary: Mario et Peach se sont enfin mariés! Comment va se passer leur première nuit? Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je l'ai juste traduite.


**Hey! Une petite traduction d'une histoire que j'ai trouvé sympa. Elle appartient à l'auteur Preacherman1888 qui a fait d'autres récit très bien faits. Je vous conseille vraiment d'aller lire ses textes, même si vous ne parlez pas très bien anglais. Avis à tous: ceci est ce qu'on appelle un lemon. C'est un texte avec des références sexuelles et une ambiance sexy. Je vous déconseille cette histoire si vous n'êtes pas agés d'au moins 12 ans. :3**

Ce jour est enfin venu. Mario et Peach ont finalement décider de créer une union. Ce fut une très grande cérémonie. Le prêtre, qui était un ami cher des deux mariés, était plus qu'heureux en apprenant qu'ils allaient finalement se marier.

Peach ne pourrait jamais oublier à quel point elle se sentait heureuse lorsque Mario eut glissé la bague à son doigt. C'était comme si elle se plongeait dans un état de béatitude pure.

Mais maintenant, les choses allaient devenir ont ne peut plus sérieuses.

Elle se tenait là. Dans sa longue robe de mariée d'un blanc pure. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais être plus heureuse qu'à ce moment précis. Enfin, après toutes ces années d'attente, elle allait pouvoir se donner à l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle s'était même sauvée rien que pour lui. Elle était vraiment prête. Mais, à vrai dire, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle farfouilla dans son dos, à la recherche de sa fermeture à glissière, et, lorsqu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle commença à tirer dessus pour qu'elle descende. Le matériel était plutôt lourd et, lorsqu'elle eut fini d'ouvrir la fermeture, sa robe est immédiatement tombée de ses fines épaules. Elle s'en débarrassa et se regarda. Elle avait acheté une lingerie très sensuelle spécialement pour cette occasion.

Mario est, peu après, entré dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il aperçu Peach, sa mâchoire chuta. Il avait toujours su qu'elle était ravissante et séduisante, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une silhouette aussi parfaite. Elle avait l'air absolument magnifique dans la lingerie qu'elle portait. Avait-elle quotidiennement porté des sous-vêtements aussi excitants?

Mario fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque sa fiancée l'appela.

"Mario?"

"Hmm?" répondit-il, secouant légèrement la tête.

Peach rougit, se rapprocha de lui et fit lentement courir un doigt sur son torse.

"Tu sais ce que nous sommes censé être en mesure de faire ce soir, n'est-ce pas?" dit-elle en lui souriant diaboliquement.

Mario déglutit et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il s'est même sauvé rien que pour elle. Il avait su qu'elle était faite pour lui le jour où ils s'était rencontrés. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient sur le point de devenir extrêmement intime, il était tellement nerveux qu'il transpirait abondamment.

Il hocha lentement la tête.

Peach a lentement fait glissé de ses épaules le manteau blanc cassé qu'il portait et le conduisit jusqu'au lit. Ils se sont assis côte à côte, pas très sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite.

"Peach?" demanda timidement Mario.

"Oui, Mario?" répondit doucement Peach.

"...Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?" dit-il en la regardant.

Peach réfléchit une seconde.

"Je...je pense que nous devons enlever nos vêtements. Le reste devrait juste...arriver machinalement." dit-elle en lui enlevant sa cravate.

Mario hocha la tête et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Peach le regarda l'enlever, le regarda se défaire de ses chaussures, de ses chaussettes et finalement de sa salopette. Il se tenait là, presque nu, avec ses sous-vêtements de chez Hanes Comfort-Strap. Il se demanda à quoi Peach pensait en le voyant.

Et Peach pensait. Elle pensait aux...formes de Mario. Il était un peu grassouillet, c'est vrai. Il avait vraiment besoin de refaire sa garde-robe car ses salopettes ne le mettait pas très en valeur. Tout en le regardant, elle aperçut soudain un renflement très perceptible en provenance de ses sous-vêtements. Elle savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait. Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce soit aussi grand.

Puis, Mario se rassit et rgarda Peach, la mort dans l'œil. Il était décidément prêt à faire quelque chose. Il voulut tenter sa chance.

Mario se déplaça pour venir près de Peach et lui caressa doucement le bras. Puis, il pencha ses lèvres sur sa joue et l'embrassa. Il les déplaça ensuite vers les lèvres de la princesse, l'embrassant légèrement. Peach devait sûrement aimer car elle virait au rouge à chaque seconde.

Peach aimait ce qu'il faisait, d'accord. Ses baisers étaient semblables à ceux d'un ange. Ils étaient si doux et affectueux. Et sa moustache la chatouillait toujours si peu! Elle se retira et le regarda dans les yeux avec un large sourire, avant de tendrement déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mario a répondu en toute hâte en approfondissant le baiser ce qu'il le rendit très passionné. Leurs langues ont commencé à se caresser. Peach se mit à doucement gémir, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Mario. Ce dernier a commencé à faire courir ses mains vers le haut et le bas de sa poitrine. Il rougit en lui touchant les fesses, puis remonta pour poser ses mains sur ses seins. Peach gémissait béatement alors qu'il les serrait doucement. Elle se dégagea et baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine, avant de le regarder.

"Mario...tu peux...l'enlever si tu veux..." dit-elle en rougissant et lui faisant un petit sourire.

Mario baissa les yeux sur ses seins. Ils avaient déjà l'air absolument merveilleux. Il pouvait à peine imaginer sa poitrine nue. Il tenta de décrocher son soutien-gorge, mais il lui résistait.

"Comment...comment je fais pour le décrocher?" demanda-t'il nerveusement.

Peach rigola un peu et lui murmura sensuellement à l'oreille.

"Comme ça."

À cela, elle amena ses mains derrière son dos et décrocha le sous-vêtements qui glissa immédiatement de sa poitrine. Mario fut pris au dépourvu en la voyant. Il baissa les yeux sur le soutien-gorge jeté et vit l'étiquette à l'intérieur.

Taille de poitrine: D.

"W-wow..." dit-il en regardant ses seins nues.

Peach rougit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle aimait Mario, du fond de son cœur. Et elle voulait se donner à lui et qu'il se donne à elle. Pour l'amour, il fait donner beaucoup et prendre peu...dans les deux sens, bien sûr.

"Mario...s'il te plaît, touche les...je te veux vraiment..." dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Mario la regarda. Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi des choses. Pourquoi et comment pouvait-il correspondrre à une fille comme elle? Comment pourrait-elle aimer un humble plombier? Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance pour eux. Le fait était qu'elle l'aimait. Tellement en fait, qu'elle voulait passer le restant de sa vie avec lui.

Il respecta volontiers ses souhaits et doucement...très doucement...prit ses seins (un dans chaque main) et tendrement, les caressa.

Peach sentit des frissons descendrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque Mario toucha sa chair. Elle se mordit la lèvre et gémit doucement quand il les serra tendrement. Mario décida d'être un peu plus audacieux. Il se pencha en avant et lécha ses mamelons devenus durs. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et chuchota son nom.

"Mario...s-s'il te plaît...fais-le à nouveau..."

Il le fit avec bonheur comme elle l'eut demandé. Mais cette fois, au lieu de simplement les lécher, il enroula ses lèvres autour de son mamelon et le suça avec ferveur. Peach se tortilla un peu et gémit son nom à voix haute.

Mario aimait cela. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il pourrait s'empêcher de lui faire l'amour immédiatement. Mais il voulait attendre qu'elle soit prête.

Peach, quant à elle, avait complétement perdu la capacité de penser correctement. Elle savit juste qu'elle était prête à se livrer à cet homme...son homme...son amour.

"Mario...je...j'ai besoin de toi...s'il te plaît...je suis prête..." dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Mario s'arrêta une seconde et la regarda.

"Tu es sûre, Peach?" demanda-t'il avec amour.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva.

"Je suis prête."

À cela, elle prit sa culotte et la tira lentement. Elle la lâcha aux niveau des genoux et elle glissa seule, à ses pieds. Et là, elle se tenait devant lui, complétement nue, attendant que Mario fasse un mouvement.

Mario était complétement abasourdi. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ce moment viendrait. La princesse Peach Toadstool se tenait là, nue. Son seul amour vrai. La jeune fille qu'il avait sauvée un nombre incalculable de fois. Car il avait besoin d'elle. Et il n'oublierait jamais le jour où il le lui a avoué. Car elle le lui a avoué aussi.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il enleva ensuite ses sous-vêtements. Peach fut presque choquée en voyant la grandeur de son engin. Mais elle laissa cette pensée naviguer au loin. Tout ce qu'elle voulait en ce moment, c'était lui.

Il la prit dans un mode nuptial et la porta sur le lit. Il la posa, embrassa son front et vint se mettre à côté d'elle.

Quand il fut à l'aise, il la regarda et plongea profondément son regard dans les yeux bleu profond.

"Comment...comment le fait-on?" demanda-t'il.

Peach ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle savait un peu ce qui allait arriver. Mais pas complétement.

"Je...je suppose que tu viens au-dessus de moi et que tu...pousses..." dit-elle en rougissant.

Mario hocha la tête et se positionna sur elle. Il la regarda une dernière fois pour être sûr. Car la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était de blesser l'amour de sa vie.

"Tu...tu es prête?" demanda-t'il, inquiet.

Peach hocha la tête. Elle savait qu'il y aurait un peu de douleur. Mais elle se sentait prête.

Mario poussa lentement, mais sûrement, sa virilité dans sa chaleur. Alors qu'il poussait, il sentit soudain quelque chose, comme une barrière qui lui bloquait le chemin. Alors, doucement, il brisa cette barrière.

La douleur se répandit violemment dans l'abdomen de Peach qui serra les dents en gémissant de douleur. Elle serra le bras de Mario. Ce dernier s'arrêta et l'embrassa tendrement. Après quelques secondes, la douleur fondu et et le plaisir, au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait jamais ressenti, se répandit en elle.

"Mario...c'est...si bon..." dit Peach entre deux gémissements.

Mario fut content et commença à doucement pousser en elle. Il respira lourdement, tandis qu'il accéléra son rythme. C'était si bon. Bien meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Ses gémissements devinrent plus forts et il accéléra encore et, bientôt, elle s'accorda à lui.

Peach fut prise dans l'extase. Le sentiment de la longueur de Mario à l'intérieur de sa féminité était incroyablement bon. Il y avait aussi une certaine étanchéité dans son abdomen. Une étanchéité qui, à tout moment, pouvait se libérer.

"Oh...Peach...ce...c'est si...bon...mmm..." dit Mario en l'embrassant amoureusement.

"Ungh...uhh...ohh...Mar...io...je vais...ungh!" dit Peach en sentant son orgasme arriver.

Mario le sentait aussi et, dans quelques coups et quelques bons gémissements, ils ont tous deux atteint leurs paroxysme ensemble. Mario s'est effondré sur Peach, puis a roulé sur le dos, la respiration sifflante. Peach essayait de reprendre son souffle.

C'était, sans aucun doute et incontestablement, le p'us grand moment de leur vie.

"Mario?" dit faiblement Peach, mais avec amour.

"Oui, Peach?" répondit Mario en tournant sa tête vers elle.

Leurs regards se sont croisés. Puis, à l'unisson, comme s'ils étaient connectés, ils se sont dit:

"Je t'aime."

Ils sourirent et s'enlacèrent, se laissant porter au pays des rêves, remerciant le Seigneur au-dessus de les avoir réunis.

 **Ouf! Enfin! Après plusieurs heures de traductions, j'y suis enfin arrivée! J'ai respecté le style d'écriture de l'auteur original et ai juste rajouté quelques phrases et mots pour la cohérence du texte. J'espère que cette traduction vous a plu!**


End file.
